Small Crime
by smashingmolko
Summary: Sakura yearns and aches for him. Sasori needs help with his Philosophy assignment. Lemon, one shot. If I get enough attention for this story I may consider investing more time into it and continuing. We'll see. SasoSaku.


**Small crime**

**A/N. This is only a one shot, or rather a teaser, before I start my next story which will be a sasosaku. If this one shot is popular enough I might even just continue it, I'll see! I've noticed this pairing hasn't received a lot of attention and recently I've become quite passionate about it and so I will gift to you my additions to the sasosaku fandom! Please enjoy and most importantly please review, I would like to invest a lot of time into these two and it's always lovely to be appreciated! (:  
- **Chantelle

"It's because he's older."

Ino concluded. She hadspent the weeks during Sakura's obsession figuring out exactly what made him so 'attractive,' so to speak.

In Sakura's eyes he was cold, icy and taciturn upon first glance but something stronger emitted from him; something passionate and sultry. He was reserved and typically that meant he was sensitive.

However they had had very few encounters, _very _few, and during their minimal interactions; accidentally bumping into him in the corridor, sitting a row behind him in a lecture and asking to borrow his pencil, being caught off guard glancing in his general direction by his friends. She had come to realize one thing;

He was arrogant and pretentious.

Not shockingly, these were not exactly qualities Sakura had been looking for in her ideal man.

Every-time she recalled his inappropriate and far beyond immature discussion about Anko-Sempai's see-through shirt during their only shared lectured, she had unfortunately been within hearing range and couldn't for the life of focus on anything else in the room, with his loud blonde friend she felt a mixed wave of irritation and disappointment.

She once believed she had good taste in men and she also once believed he was a gentleman; polite and sincere.  
Sasuke had been a good guy, the ideal future husband, until finally admitted he was gay.

Sakura was having no luck whatsoever when it came to males.

"That's not it."

She knelt forward on her knees and held her face in her hands. Loose strands of pale magenta hair fell over her face and blocked her vision. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Of course it is Sakura, why else would you like him? The guys a creep."

Ino shuddered. Sure he was cute but he wasn't anything special. Not like Sasuke.

"Ino, he's not a creep and it's not because he's older."

Sakura hesitated before continuing.

"It's because, he's lost."

Was that the word she was looking for? Was he lost? There was something in his raw sienna eyes. It was gentle and she could see it, ready till spill down his pale cheeks like melted caramel; warm and sweet.

Sadness. He was lonely.

She knew that look; she had seen it in herself. When she woke and when she tried to lull her mind and drift to sleep it plagued her thoughts, all day and all night.

_Was he lonely?_

He wasn't unpopular. He was attractive and surrounded by friends and more often than Sakura could ever be comfortable with she had seen girls hanging off his arm.

He wasn't gay at least. She had that going for her.

To some degree Ino was right; he was older and she was too young to receive his much desired attention.

Ino shook her head and idly fingered the end of her blonde ponytail. It impressively reached her hips, and if Sakura didn't already have reason to turn away from her reflection in disgust then surely it was some form of self-torture having such a striking best friend to make her hate herself even more.

"I don't get it."

She liked her men simple, attractive and most importantly; deliriously in love with her.

Ino tired easily and while she indulged in the delicious art of putting up a chase she was never attracted to the prospect of having to chase someone or work for affection.  
That was where Sakura had been blessed with some luck. While it had been a fight between the two of them for Sasuke; normally Ino would never invest in someone who wasn't an easy target and Sakura's man, Sasori, was less than interested in anyone.

He was complicated and brooding. He was quiet and intelligent. Through Sasuke's older brother; Itachi, who spent a fair amount of time in the company of Sasori, Sakura had learnt that it was safe to pursue him without the crippling fear that should she get close to him Ino would not interfere as she had done in the past.

"You're not supposed to. Feelings are supposed to be weird and inexplicable."

Ino smiled and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well don't beat yourself up about it, if you like the guy then go get him!"

It was easy for her to say. Sakura picked her head up and nodded anyway with feigned confidence.

"You're right!"  
"Of course I am! You should go now anyway, don't you have a lecture at one?"  
"Right! See you later for dinner!"

Sakura gathered her stuff and began her journey across campus to her next class. _Bioethics._

**xXx**

It was nothing more than an extra class to fill the gaps in her timetable but it turned out to be the class she enjoyed most.

Philosophy was not something she had originally thought could be productive but as the semester dragged out she found it to be very helpful transitioning from the physical and logical aspects of Science and Medicine to the emotional and moral aspects. It contrasted well with her work and her learning.

She was only five minutes early when she arrived so the small corridor outside the lecture theatre was already crowded with impatient students.

She tried to recall the previous lesson while she still had a minute to pass the time. They had been discussing Euthanasia and it would come up again soon in the form of an essay.

She was probably the only looking forward to it too, her tutor loved her so her grades were always high and her ego always stroked affectionately.

Amid the sea of chattering there was a sudden flash of red and a low, silky protest that violently seized her attention and stopped the breath from her lungs escaping her tightened throat as it made its way closer to her.

'_No way.'_

She felt unprepared both physically and emotionally. Her hair was a mess, her makeup had been forgotten in her mad rush to get to University on time and she had spent the better half of the day miserable and yearning over him.

There he was, despite her internal protests, heading towards her.  
She always hoped to run into him or see him around; she dared to imagine, even hope, that he would come up to her and scoop her into a passionate embrace or a heated kiss.  
When he wasn't around he was all she thought about. But now as he approached, and like all the other times she was presented with opportunity to gaze at him, a suffocating fear paralysed and tormented her.  
She wanted to escape and run as far away as possible.

Fear was swelling deep within her and the discomfort she felt was irrational and overpowering, driving her mad.

Of course he wasn't approaching her but rather the lecture theatre. They shared the same class, and she had always known that, but he'd never been so close.

When he walked past her she felt him, like a winters evening or the piercing chill of early morning frost he passed through her; silent and callous.

Her mind had switched off. He was all she saw, all she thought and she could not find the courage within herself to look away or to speak to him.  
With a swift twist of her heels she walked away.

He was unnatural and too strong of an opponent. She would lose herself if she stayed a moment longer and so she left and her absence was disregarded.

She was alone, the connecting corridor empty, and the air was lighter again. She could breathe.

She wanted to cry but scolded herself. That was ridiculous. If she had stayed and said nothing, if she had acted like nothing was wrong he wouldn't have even noticed her.  
He had no way of knowing her and how she felt.

After a few seconds Sakura pressed her against the comfort of a bare wall and slid softly down to the ground.

She had reacted that way _because _she knew he would never know how she felt. He would never notice her. He would never _care._

'_Stop it, stop it Sakura!'_

She was going to cry and all she knew was that she shouldn't. She bit her finger, and took a moment to calm her breathing.

'_Relax. Breathe.'_

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. She had to stop being so sensitive and emotional. It was just a crush, nothing more. There was no reason to act like that.

She had barely composed herself when the sound of soft falling footsteps caught her attention.  
She quickly stood up and pulled out her phone, pretending to be occupied so she wouldn't have to face whoever was passing her.

The footsteps reached her and then stopped.

"Sakura."

She looked up, though she needn't had to; she knew who it belonged to. His voice was silk purr and she'd never heard anything so gentle and commanding. When he caught her attention he gave a slight frown.

"I wanted to ask you something but you left before I could."

'_Me? What could he possibly want to ask me?'_

The lecture surely would have begun by now. Either he was not worried about arriving late or he would not bother to arrive at all and Sakura assumed the latter considering the vast number of lectures he had already skipped so far.

"W-what is it?"

Her eyes, a delicate baby mint, were wide in surprise and her lips parted in a surprised 'o.'

"You see medicine isn't my strong suit and it was recommended to me that I talk to you about tutoring."

Sakura had wondered if that friend had been Itachi and if Sasuke had asked him to. Sasuke had become a different person since he had begun his relationship with Naruto.  
He was no longer cold to her and seemed he was taking steps towards healing their friendship.

"O-okay?"

She kept stammering. Here he was, the entity of her desires, asking for her help and for her keen intellect and she was stuttering like a little girl. This was her chance with him.

He gave her a smile; small yet bone-chillingly handsome.

Maybe it was because she was older, but things were different now than they were with Sasuke; she was too scared to scare him away; she wasn't a little girl anymore and Sasori wasn't a boy. He was a man.

"Thanks, _Sakura_."

Her name, a mellifluous expression of amour.

**xXx**

It had been one hour, then two, three, and then the hours stopped dragging out and rushed mercilessly toward a future so exciting that Sakura truly believed she would break down and cry.

This was her chance.

No matter how he disguised it, no matter how innocently their encounter was packaged there was an infatuation in the air that felt heavy and even a little intimidating.

Was it possible to care so much about a person you had yet to meet? Yet to know? She believed that maybe it was.

She looked at the clock; it was nearly seven. He would be over soon.

They had agreed to study at her dorm room. There was peace and quiet; Ino had left for the evening with a guy and they could eat and talk without restriction, unlike at the campus library.

She had tried to finish her dinner but she couldn't even start it, the butterflies in her stomach were becoming violent. She listened to the thundering of her heart and with each beat he was a step closer.

'_This is it.'_

When the knock finally came she wasn't prepared. She couldn't ever have been. It was something that needed to come suddenly and without hesitation or thought.  
She opened the door and there he stood; looming above her with a soft simper and the subtle seduction of expensive cologne.

A pleasant shudder ignited her.

"Nice place."

It was sarcasm; all the dorms (including his own) looked either identical or depressingly similar. Of course her room had been decorating accordingly; pink, feminine and over-all cute.

It was something she had taken pride in up until that moment when she realized his sarcasm was probably not aimed at the lack of individuality surrounding them, but rather the over-whelming childishness of her belongings.

What did he expect though? He had essentially invited himself over; she only had a certain level of responsibility concerning presentation.

He was lucky she had found the ability to get up and clean the place she had been so nervous waiting for him.

"Did you still want my help?"  
"Something like that."

She had frowned and he could sense her irritability, he brushed it off with a large smirk and let himself in.

'_He's in my room.'_

Sakura had had boys over before for all kinds of reasons, relationships were not new to her and neither was sex. Still. She was far from ready to have sex with Sasori.

'_Stop it, that's not going to happen! He's here to study with you!'_

She had to let herself down before she found herself crushed and dejected further on down the line.

"Itachi has spoken highly of you."

She had suspected so. Sasuke-kun no doubt had been the one behind the scenes. For a moment she allowed herself to feel flustered before the cold reality that he was there for nothing more than tutoring hit her hard.

"I've always wanted to be a nurse, it's nothing special."

She took a seat on her bed and motioned at an empty space for him to join her. Her text books were set aside.  
Some were open with post it notes highlighting the relevant texts, a cunning ploy to trick him into thinking she'd spent the afternoon 'studying' rather than overthinking their meeting.

For a moment a look of confusion spread across his face and Sakura was worried he felt uncomfortable with the prospect of sitting so close to her.

"That's not what I meant."

Sasori laughed at her naivety before finally taking his place in the empty space beside her.  
Sakura burnt up with the realization at how misinformed and gullible she had come across as.

He was probably used to confident, older girls who could take a hint without coming off as air-headed.

"What did you mean then? That you're not here to study, you're just here to get your dick wet?"

She stood up and moved away from him. Somehow it was easier to just get mad at him.  
She was ashamed of her stupidity; of course he didn't think she was intelligent! Why would he need _her_ to help him with his school work?

Sasori understood far more than she gave him credit for. With a patient smile Sasori stood and moved closer to her again.

"Not at all."

He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away. This guy was a pig, she should have seen the signs earlier but she had been completely blinded by lust.

"Then what is it? Am I just another dumb little-girl you can waste some time on? You could have anyone you wanted, why are you here pretending you have any kind of interest in me?"

She was young and she was naïve and for that Sasori chuckled. He tried to hide it but a grin gave way.

"You're not dumb and that's why I'm here wasting my time on you. There are a lot of girls I could have but you're the only one that's genuinely sparked my interest. When Itachi speaks of you it's because I ask. I'm intrigued by you."

Somewhere in his words she had lost herself and this time the tears that had been threatening her all evening had formed and out of sheer desperation to hide her inconceivable elation she pulled him towards her and into her hungry lips.

His responsive embrace was both expected and unanticipated; she had found confidence in his confession but she still could not yet believe it.  
It was surreal.  
It was everything she had pictured.  
It was everything she had ever wanted.

When he held her, when he ran his fingers up her back and held her face in his hands she sunk deep into his mesmerizing reverie.  
She floated in his arms and landed softly in an ocean of pillows and blankets.

He was experienced yes but he was also gentle and understanding. Whether he knew she wasn't a virgin or not did not matter; he treated her like she was. She was a blossoming flower, delicate and beautiful.

She was strong and rare. She was a desert rose and he was the nurturing rain she had waited years to fall for.

His passion covered her in a vigorous wave. She was drowning in his kiss when she pulled away for air.

"Saso-"

And then she stopped. He pulled back, worry evident. Sakura smiled.

"I don't want this to stop."

He collapsed into her, holding her tightly and grinning into her lips. He had won and she had surrendered in silence. She didn't want to trust him and she didn't want to wake up in the morning alone, rejected and ashamed.

She couldn't even say his name for fear of awakening to a harsh reality.

She let him kiss her neck and as he placed a trail of wet pecks on her cream skin she left behind her dignity, her fears.  
His fingers worked the buttons of her white blouse and her hands unzipped his hoody.

It wasn't until a cold chill surprised her nipples and soft warmth covered them again skin against skin; that she became aware their clothes had been removed.

It was all taking too long. He was teasing her and taking his time. He wanted her worked up. He wanted her to plead.

She could feel him, _it_, brush against her soft, milky thigh. She gasped and Sasori granted her a wicked smile as a reward.  
He checked to see if she was ready and her thick, wet excitement told him she was. He didn't want to get too ahead of himself just yet, however.

He ran his finger in circles around the tip of her tip of her clit and she arched her back; a delicious moan escaped her lips.

Sasori continued to tease and please her as he kissed his way down her body. Sakura threaded her fingers into his wild red hair and held on to him tightly.

"Please. Please."

Her voice was nothing more than a desperate whisper as she struggled to find her breath.  
Sasori obliged and sunk deep into her; licking, kissing and sucking her with expertise she had never known.

She trembled and writhed beneath him. The worry she had felt alleviated and there was nothing but the two of them and the moment they were tangled in.

He brought her close to the edge and then, just when she could feel her release creeping up on her; he pulled back.

Before she could protest; his thick, hard member promised her relief. She breathed deep and grew impatient as he entered his tip then pulled out again. He continued to do this, entering a little more every time until finally, he rewarded her his full length.

"Sakura, relax. You're so tight."

He cooed in her ear. The touch of his breath on her skin made her shiver and sigh. She did what he told her and soon he was able to pull in and out of her gently without discomfort.

He was big but not extraordinarily and she was thankful for he had of been bigger she couldn't have handled it.

It got easier soon after the initial adjusting and Sasori was far more confident in picking up his speed.  
As he did he found encouragement in Sakura's gasps and moans.

"Sasori..."

Her voice was breathless and so was he. He closed his eyes and focused on her enjoyment rather than his own. He wanted her to reach her climax.

As he slightly changed his angles and speeds he finally found one that made her cry out and cover her lips. Her other hand squeezed his arm roughly and so he continued in the same motion.

As her cries grew louder and her attempts to muffle them grew more desperate he struggled to hold on.

"Please!"

She begged. She was close and so was he. He buried his face into her neck and held his hands on either side of her face; close but tenderly.

"I'm going to-"

He was cut off by one final cry of ecstasy and in that moment he too let go. When he came it was long, hard and like nothing he'd ever felt with anyone else.

They stayed like that in each-other's arms for some time before cleaning up and returning to her bed.

It wasn't late but they were cold and exhausted and so they crawled under the covers to sleep it off.

"Will you stay the night?"

She asked. She wondered if she even needed to, he nodded and squeezed her firmly.

"Of course I will."

With the comfort of his promises and a gentle adoring kiss she fell asleep with ease. He soon followed after.

**xXx**

It must have been two or three when the cold night air awoke her. The blankets had fallen down and the space beside her was empty. She pulled her duvet back over naked body and began to cry.

The heavy realization of her actions hit her hard.

She tried to calm down; she still had time before she had to face her day and face _him_.

She still had time before the consequences of her indiscretion caught up to her and if she was lucky nothing more than the loss of her dignity would come from her careless, unprotected one night stand.

**xXx**


End file.
